Alphabets
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: A rumble from his stomach told him he was starving and he gladly grabbed the bowl and spoon, but before he could take his first bite, something caught his eye. BeastBoyxRaven friendship fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

While writing _Tower_, I got a brainstorm for a very cute one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"AAACHOO!" Beast Boy sneezed, reaching for another tissue. He felt awful. His nose was running and stuffy, his head was aching, his throat was scratchy, and he was so pale that he made Raven look like she was rainbow. Due to his sickness, he was cooped up in the med bay.

"_Why can't I stay in my room?!" Beast Boy had asked when Robin first told him about where he was staying._

"_Your room isn't equipped with the best medical equipment and we need to get you back into health as soon as possible." Robin replied. "Besides, your room isn't exactly a place that a sick person can get better in."_

"_But I like it _so_ much better!"_

"_Sorry, but I'm doing what's best for both you and the team."_

So here he was, sick as a dog, stuck in a place he wasn't comfortable with. Cyborg, who was immune to his sickness, managed to hook up a small gaming system ("We don't want the GameStation all germy.") in the med bay and spent time playing games with Beast Boy, but as Robin pointed out, Beast Boy did need his rest and that the med bay was not an arcade.

Starfire frequently made him Tamaranian dishes that she assured him that would cure what ailed him. Some weren't half bad tasting, some made him even sicker than before, but none seemed to be working. Still, she never gave up. In addition to her food, she performed several methods she had learned as a child growing up to make him better. One included putting his feet in a tub of sweet smelling goop. Other than giving him a nice pedicure, it didn't seem to do anything to his health.

Even though Robin was the main reason he was at this uncomfortable place, Beast Boy held no hostility towards his leader. He knew that Robin only had his best interest in mind. Besides, Robin was also a frequent visitor, bringing with him different comic books Beast Boy liked and only the softest tissues, a thing Beast Boy's nose was very grateful for.

The only person he didn't see very often was Raven. She had visited just once to check on his vitals and to give him some foul tasting medicine. He had asked her to stay and talk with him, but she told him he needed more rest and left. Beast Boy felt a little hurt by her coldness to him. Sometimes he wondered if Raven really cared about him at all. When Cyborg had come to visit him one afternoon, he voiced his thought.

"Dude, are you serious?! Raven comes in here more often than I do!"

"What?! I never see her!" Beast Boy said, pausing to blow his nose.

"Well, she only goes in when you're asleep so that'd be why." Cyborg replied. "She's always in here, refillin' your medicines, checkin' your temperature, makin' sure you have a nice cool glass of water when you wake up, throwin' away your snot collection, and I even caught her rubbin' your back one time." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I thought I dreamt that backrub..." he said. "She really does everything you said?"

"Who do you think did it?"

"I dunno. You guys?"

"Nah, it was all Raven. She was also the one to remind me about the game consol we had in storage that I hooked up for you. Man, without her, Robin would've had you blowin' your nose with loose leaf paper." Beast Boy cringed.

"Ouch." he said. "Well, I guess I should really thank her but she, but she, ah, ah-ah-AACHOO!" He blew his nose. "But she never comes in when I'm awake. Why does she do that?"

"I think she said somethin' about your jokes being even worse when there's snot runnin' down your face." Beast Boy groaned and flopped back on his bed. Cyborg chuckled. "Don't worry about it, dude. When you get better, then you can thank her all you want." Cyborg looked at the time. "Whoops! I've gotta go pick up a package that just came in. Get some sleep and get better. I'll be busy tonight so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye dude." Beast Boy said, half-heartedly punching fists with his best bud. After Cyborg left, Beast Boy didn't want to go to sleep. He was slightly restless now and really wanted to talk to Raven, but he couldn't when she would only visit him while he was asleep. Looking around, he suddenly got an idea.

* * *

Opening the med bay doors, Raven sensed Beast Boy was quite asleep. She made a sweep of the machines next to him and saw his temperature was slowly returning to normal. Looking over at the changeling on the bed, she saw he was getting greener, which was actually a good thing.

The real reason why Raven didn't like to come in when Beast Boy was awake was that she knew he would thank her. She wasn't one for praise and never liked making everything into a big parade. With Beast Boy asleep, he wouldn't know it was her doing things for him and would continue to thank the others for her work. And she was fine with that. She never liked being the main player and liked to work on the sidelines. She was still a very important part of helping but no one noticed her as much. She didn't need attention.

Grabbing the trash next to his side, Raven collected the scattered tissues with her powers. Beast Boy held one in his hand and she gently pried his fingers open to throw it away but stopped when she saw writing on it.

_Thanks for taking care of me, Raven. –Beast Boy_

Smiling slightly, and instead of throwing the tissue away, Raven kept it.

* * *

Yawning and waking up, Beast Boy opened his eyes. He was feeling much better today than he had all week. Noticing his tissue collection had vanished, he hoped that Raven had got his thank you 'card'. Sniffing the air, he realized someone had brought him tomato soup and it was still piping hot. A rumble from his stomach told him he was starving and he gladly grabbed the bowl and spoon, but before he could take his first bite, something caught his eye.

YOU RE WELCOME his soup said, the message written out in little pasta alphabets.

"Aww, Raven, you're the best." Beast Boy said to no one, smiling widely. Outside the med bay doors, Raven smiled too before heading back to her room to read.

* * *

Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
